


Two Guys And A Tent

by locusdesperatus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Squirting, Trans Locus, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, felix being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Locus thinks he's sneaky, but he's not.This was only gonna be one chapter but then I got... Carried away





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesus, that was fast.” Isaac remarked, pulling off his shirt. His partner was already in his sleeping bag, the thin material pulled up to his chin. It seemed to him that Sam had only entered the tent a minute or two before him, yet the soldier had already stripped and climbed into bed.

“Tired.” Sam mumbled, turning away from Isaac as he shucked his pants, leaving them in the middle of the tent as per usual. “Don't leave your clothes on the ground.” He griped automatically.

“Yeah, yeah.” Isaac flopped onto his sleeping bag, wincing at the rocks he could feel beneath the tent floor. “Whatever, mom.”

Sam glared silently at the tent wall, listening to Isaac's breathing slow. He was still upset from a spat he'd had with one of their squadmates earlier in the day. It had ended with Sam flat on his back, his opponent's hand wrapped dangerously tight around his throat. The breathlessness had caused heat to pool in his gut at the time, only fueled by the adrenaline. Now, Sam rolled quietly onto his back, glancing over to confirm that Isaac was asleep before snaking a hand down the inside of his sleeping bag. It rested on his hip, toying lightly with his waistband before pressing further, sliding beneath the scratchy fabric and brushing over his boxers. The thin cloth was pushed aside, and Sam stifled a small hum of satisfaction when the calloused pads of his fingers brushed over his labia. He spread his legs as far as he could in the confines of the sleeping bag.

“Nngh…” Isaac grumbled in his sleep, and Sam froze, looking over in terror. Isaac yawned before rolling over. Sam exhaled quietly in relief, pressing on. He bit his lip as his fingers dipped into his inner folds, rubbing against the sensitive skin there. His other hand moved to rub gently at his throat, pressing into the fingerpad-shaped bruises already present. Sam sighed as his southern fingers rubbed against his clit, making him shift his hips into the feeling and let his eyes fall closed. 

“Ah…” He whispered, biting his lip as he squeezed at his own his throat. The hand between his legs sped up, capitalizing on the rush the lack of air provided.

“What are you doing?”

Sam froze, slowly turning his head to face Isaac. The other soldier had his head propped up on one arm, drumming the fingertips of his other hand against the ground.

“N-nothing.” Sam stuttered, blushing furiously despite himself. He pulled his hands away, rolling over to face away from Isaac. He could hear the smirk on the other's face, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was terrified of his squad finding out about his gender. The only one that knew so far was his captain, who was blessedly understanding.

“That was not nothing, Sammy.” Isaac broke his train of thought. “You were touching yourself, weren't you?” He asked. Sam didn't respond, swallowing hard. Isaac crawled closer, pressing up against Sam's back. Sam flinched, but didn't push Isaac away. He had never let anyone touch him like this, and was frankly more than a little anxious about the whole ordeal. As Isaac's hands snaked around his body, he took a stuttering breath, and his partner froze.

“Sam?” Isaac asked. “Is it okay if I touch you?” 

Sam hesitated, mulling it over for a few seconds. With a final shaky breath, he nodded, relaxing into the pillow. He felt one of Isaac's hands drift down to his waistband while the other moved up. Isaac paused as his hands brushed against Sam's chest.

“Woah… Sam?” It wasn't really a question, Isaac meant it as more of a surprised exclamation.

“Y-yeah?” Sam whispered anyway. He tensed a little as Isaac explored, gently rubbing over his breasts. 

“You didn't tell me.” Isaac murmured. His other hand slipped beneath Sam's boxers, brushing over his pubic mound before sliding between his folds. 

“I haven't told anyone.” Sam gasped, rocking his hips forward into Isaac's dextrous fingers. He keened as Isaac rubbed firmly over his clit before slipping his fingers lower to dip into the fluid leaking from his entrance.

“I want to eat you out.” Isaac whispered, nipping gently at Sam's earlobe. Sam nodded desperately, clinging to the hand pressed between his legs. “Have you ever done this before?” He asked gently, sucking a hickey into Sam's neck. 

“N-no.” Sam whined. He finally sucked in a full breath as Isaac withdrew his hands. He unzipped Sam's sleeping bag, coaxing him out of it before pulling off his clothing.

“Fuck, look at you.” He cussed, situating himself between Sam's legs. “So fucking gorgeous.” He hiked Sam's legs over his shoulders, lying flat on his stomach.

“Isaac…” Sam moaned, arching his back as Isaac's mouth connected with his inner thigh. He squirmed a little as Isaac kissed up his leg, finally pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his outer lips. Isaac's tongue pressed delicately between the folds there, swiping teasingly at Sam's entrance before moving upwards to press firmly against his clit. He reached one hand up to tangle his fingers with Sam's, anchoring his partner. Sam nearly crushed his hand when he pressed a digit into him, gently rubbing at his entrance as he lavished attention to Sam's now swollen clit.

“More.” Sam begged, free hand clawing for purchase on the sleeping bag. He gasped as Isaac nipped gently at his skin, teeth extra sharp on the thin epidermis. Isaac sat up a little, making Sam whimper at the loss of the pleasant suction. He shivered at the sight of Isaac's mouth, lips swollen and wet from his juices.

“Hang on, Sammy.” Isaac lowered his mouth to Sam's chest, nipping and sucking at one of his nipples. Sam groaned, moving his hand to tangle in Isaac's hair. He tugged hard on it, earning a sharper bite and a hickey. “Next time,” Isaac panted, coming up for air. “Next time, I want all of you.” He whispered, pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses over Sam's stomach as he moved back down his body. Sam slowly loosened his grip on Isaac's hair, letting him resume lapping at his clit. Isaac crooked his fingers, rubbing them firmly against Sam's inner walls.

“Ah!” Sam arched his back sharply, heels digging into Isaac's back. He cried out as Isaac did it again, applying more suction to his clit and squeezing his hand. Sam knocked his head back against the ground as Isaac eased a second finger into him. It burned, but the pleasure from Isaac's mouth was enough to negate it. 

“Close?” Isaac briefly broke contact to ask. His tongue was starting to protest being pressed against his sharp lower teeth. He redoubled his efforts as Sam gave a weak sound of affirmation. Sam squirmed at the touches, overwhelmed. His free hand flew to his throat, applying just a bit of pressure to send him over the edge. He climaxed hard, grinding his hips onto Isaac's fingers. Whimpering, he started to come down, over sensitized by the continued attention to his clit and inner walls.

“Isaac…” He breathed, slowly letting go of his partner's hand. Isaac pulled away, groaning softly. He pressed a loving kiss to the crease of Sam's thigh, wiping his sticky hand on the sleeping bag before cleaning off his mouth and chin the best he could.

“Doing okay?” He asked, stretching out beside Sam. He was met with a quiet nod, Sam’s chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. “Good. Good boy.” Isaac cooed. He moved closer, letting Sam tuck himself against his chest. A delicate hand snuck into his boxers, gently tracing the length of his cock. He had been hard since he'd noticed Sam first masturbating, but had yet to do anything about it. Sam closed his hand around Isaac's erection, timidly stroking upwards. He was encouraged by the sigh Isaac let out, tipping his head back.

“Close?” Sam asked, trying to mirror Isaac. It made Isaac smile, winking at his partner.

“Yeah, Sammy.” He hummed at another stroke, bucking his hips a little. Sam seemed to gain some confidence, strokes becoming bolder and more firm. Isaac stopped him after a minute. “Here, let me…” He took himself in hand, stroking faster. He sat up a little, aiming at Sam's chest. As he came, he groaned lowly, trying not to make too much noise.

“You're cleaning this up.” Sam said flatly, clearly having regained his breath.

“Of course.” Isaac scooped some up, pressing his sticky fingers between Sam's lips. He grinned as his partner obediently licked the mess up, accepting more when it was fed to him. “Good boy.” Isaac praised. When it was all gone, he let Sam lean into him, clearly exhausted.

“Next time, you'd better bring a condom.” Sam threatened.

“Baby, I will do whatever satisfies you.” Isaac promised, grinning to himself.


	2. "Next Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around Call, Club, and Consequences.

Felix eyes his partner greedily, lecherous stare travelling down from Locus’ broad shoulders to his wide hips. The dress slacks he wore accented his thighs nicely, covering the length of his long legs.

“Hey.” He settles into the folding chair beside him, grinning when Locus turns to face him with an innocent look. “C'mere.” Felix pats his lap with one hand as he fishes a condom out of his wallet with the other. Locus obeys his call, swinging one leg over his partner to settle comfortably on his thighs. “Fuck, you look hot in this.” Felix comments, tugging gently on the collar of Locus’ suit.

“Hm.” Locus’ usual frown twists into a half smile and Felix coaxes him out of the jacket, tossing it onto the table nearby. Locus watches Felix rid himself of his jacket before he begins undoing the buttons on his partner's dress shirt. 

“Leave it.” Felix smirks up at Locus, pulling his partner's hand away from the green tie coloring his neck. He pushes the dress shirt off of Locus’ shoulders, delighting in the light flush his partner sports. He's always so reluctant to bare himself, and gets flustered when Felix stares. Gently, Felix reaches out, running his gloved hands over the plane of Locus’ chest, one hand following the slope of his abs while the other moves up to tug Locus’ hair from its ponytail.

“Felix, what about-”

“Shh.” Felix soothes, reaching up trace the curved scars below Locus’ pectorals. He runs his hands over the muscle there, making his partner squirm. “Don't worry about him.” He murmurs, undoing Locus’ belt and zipper. “C'mon, off.” He motions. Locus scowls at him, but stand obediently to push his pants and boxers over his hips. He flushes more when completely nude, goosebumps appearing on his chest and arms. Felix stretches forward to pull him back into his grasp. 

“Ah!” Locus arches his back as Felix bites his chest, sucking little bruises into his skin. Felix thumbs over Locus’ nipples as he marks him, simultaneously grinding their hips together.

“Naughty.” Felix comments as he pulls away and licks his lips. “There's a wet spot on my pants, and it's not from me.” He grins as Locus blushes furiously, watching as Felix reaches down to undo his own pants.

“Felix. Siris will be back soon.” Locus complains, watching his partner stroke himself to full hardness before easing the condom on.

“Well then he's gonna get a good show.” Felix nearly laughs at Locus’ obvious dismay. “C'mon, baby, it'll be alright.” He encourages, earning an exasperated sigh. Locus slides his hips forward tentatively, letting Felix's erection brush against his stomach.

“Fine. Quickly.” Locus lifts his hips, letting Felix guide himself into his entrance. Slowly, he settles back down, biting his lip at the stretch.

“Good, good boy.” Felix cooes, rubbing circles into Locus’ upper thighs. He loves how the muscles flex beneath his fingertips as Locus bounces slowly in his lap. The movement becomes faster as Locus finds a pleasant rhythm, wrapping his arms around Felix's shoulders. “Yeah, there, come on, baby.” Felix prattles, hands moving to guide the movement of Locus’ body. With the new leverage, he thrusts upwards sharply, burying his length to the hilt and making Locus cry out. His partner collapses against him, shaking from the pleasure of the abrupt, deep strokes that rub up against his inner walls. Felix snakes his hands around to squeeze and knead Locus’ ass, coaxing him into little gyrating hip movements.

“F-Felix.” Locus gasps, moaning as he rocks his body to meet Felix's thrusting. His panting starts to become more breathy as he nears orgasm, nails scratching for purchase on Felix's vest. “More, p-please.” He begs, unashamedly reaching down to rub at his clit. Felix bats his hand away, replacing it with his own. He grins as Locus mewls in pleasure, movements quickly becoming jerky and irregular. Felix reaches his free hand up to yank on Locus’ tie, tightening it and choking his partner. It sends Locus over the edge, and he cums, back arching sharply as the muscles of his vagina clamp down.

“Oh, fuck.” Felix groans at the feeling, continuing to piston his hips upwards. He lets go of Locus’ tie, allowing his partner to breathe again. He smirks at the wet stain on his stomach, running a finger over it. “Wow.” He chuckles, pressing a dirtied finger between Locus’ lips. “You squirted.” 

Locus flushes, obediently licking Felix's finger clean. He’s a gorgeous shade of pink, and the color travels down his neck to his chest. Felix keeps thrusting, loving the whimper Locus lets out at the overstimulation.

“I want you to cum at least two more times.” He explains, eyes bright as he takes in how undone his partner is. Locus is out of breath, lips swollen from being bitten to try and stifle his moans. His hands are gripping Felix's shoulders, holding on as he bounces in his partner's lap. “So beautiful.” Felix whispers, squeezing Locus’ hips tightly. He wants to leave bruises, wants to mark Locus as his. He loves the sticky, gross movement of their bodies, loves how well Locus takes his length

“Oh, fuck!” Locus cries out, second orgasm catching him by surprise. He leans forward to bite down on Felix's neck, stifling a sob. His hips come to a jerky stop as Felix rubs his clit through his climax, coaxing more waves of pleasure out of him.

“Ah… Not fair.” He pants, gasping at how wet it feels between his legs. It's sloppy, messy, and he knows Felix is enjoying it.

“You squirted again.” Felix teases, gesturing to the puddle of dampness that made up his lap and lower stomach. He still hasn't let up his movements, shallow thrusts sending little bursts of pleasure up Locus’ spine.

“C-can't help it.” Locus sighs, baring his neck as Felix starts to worry more love bites into his throat.

“Last one calls for a change of pace, I think.” Felix decides, gently lifting Locus off of his thighs. He grins at the mess, guiding his partner over to the table. Locus’ legs shake with every step, and he gladly collapses onto the hardwood surface, legs spread wide. Felix smiles at the sight, stepping closer. He pulls Locus’ legs over his shoulders, realigning their hips. Locus squirms as Felix pushes into him, not stopping until the base of his cock is damp with Locus’ fluids.

“One more, baby, stay with me.” Felix coaxes as he begins to thrust again. Locus groans, thrashing his head back and forth. He's so caught up in the sensation that he doesn't notice the door open. Siris steps inside, freezing at the sight. Felix winks at him, holding a finger up to his lips. Siris is bright red, but continues to stare, transfixed.

“Felix, I need… I need…” Locus grabs Felix's hand, pressing it to his pelvis. Felix obeys the unspoken request, massaging circles around Locus’ clit teasingly. He pinches the nub gently before giving Locus what he wants and grinding over it. Locus cries out wordlessly, brow creased as he writhes under Felix's touch.

“Come on, cum for me.” Felix takes hold of the tie once more, giving it a harsh tug. He alternates between rubbing Locus’ clit and pulling on the tie, and within minutes, Locus is on edge again. 

“So close.” Locus warns, nails scratching at the table top. He whimpers at a particularly brutal thrust coupled with a tug on his tie. He needs something extra, something to push him to climax. “Felix.” He whines in desperation.

“Shh, baby, you'll upset Siris.”

That’s what does it. Locus looks over, making eye contact with Siris just as Felix tightens the tie and rubs him just right. He screams as he cums, tightening impossibly around Felix's member. He jerks his hips about as Felix continues massaging him through the aftershocks, soothing him into the afterglow.

“You squirted all three times, baby, I'm impressed.” Felix pulls out gently, lowering Locus’ legs to the floor. He moves to the other side of the table, removing the condom. Locus rolls over, ignoring how vulnerable the bent over position leaves him. He takes Felix's cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and relaxing his throat. Felix tangles a hand in his hair, groaning low in his chest. It doesn't take long for him to cum, spilling down Locus’ throat.

“I… um.” Siris glances between them, wide eyed. Locus groans softly in defeat, lowering his head to the table. At this point, he's much too tired to deal with the intrusion.

“Like what you see, Wu?” Felix asks.

“Codenames.” Locus mumbles.

“I uh… I gotta go call my wife.” Siris squeaks, rushing back out the door. Felix laughs deeply at that, shoulders shaking. Locus sighs, closing his eyes briefly.

“I can't walk.” He announces, curling his toes slowly. Felix pulls him upwards off the table, half dragging him to a cot they have set up on the other side of the room.

“Rest.” Felix instructs, kissing his forehead. “I want to do that again.”

“Give me time to recover.” Locus warns, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He's still obscenely sticky between his thighs, but he's much too tired to care.

“Alright, alright.” Felix teases. He gives his partner one last forehead kiss before going to change, clothes soaked to the point of ruin.


	3. The Wu's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siris find himself in an odd situation.

“Fuck!” Siris cussed as he jogged down the hallway, away from his partners. He pushed through the door to his left, shutting it behind him and leaning against it. “Having sex in the middle of the… ugh.” Siris shook his head. He held his phone up to his ear, listening to it ring.

“Hello?” Megan's voice floated out of the speaker, making Siris relax instantly.

“Meg.” He greeted.

“Mason, is that you?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Siris pinched the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about his partners again. His unfairly attractive, extremely kinky partners.

“Mace? What's wrong?” Megan’s voice snapped Siris out of his daydreams.

“Uh… well…” Siris stuttered. “I might've… walked in on Sam and Isaac having sex.”

“Yeah?” Megan sounded much too amused at the situation. “And you called me because…?”

“Um…” Siris flushed, biting his lip as he glanced at the bulge in his pants. “Because I was hoping… I was hoping that, because you're my wife, you would understand the potentially compromising situation my attractive partners have put me in, and would be willing to help me out of this… predicament.”

“Uh-huh.” She was grinning, Siris could tell.

“Megs.” He pleaded, sneaking a hand below the waistband of his pants.

“Alright.” Megan relented. “Are you already touching yourself?” She asked, voice dropping a little.

“Y-yeah.” Siris flushed, wrapping his hand around his length. He pushed his pants out of the way clumsily, blush creeping down his neck.

“Go slow.” Megan told him, listening to how Siris’ breath hitched as he obeyed. “That's it. So well behaved. Keep going.” She urged, cooing into the phone. Siris hissed quietly at the stimulus, canting his hips forward into his own hand.

“Meg, I-” 

“Shh.” Megan shushed Siris, making him swallow the complaint he was about to vocalize. “Tell me what got you so worked up.”

“I already did. Sam and Is-”

“No, describe it to me.” Megan interrupted. Siris huffed, keeping the dreadfully slow stroke of his hand even.

“I walked into one of the storage rooms.” He started, waiting for Megan's confirmation before continuing. “And Sam was… Isaac had him lying on the table. Sam was naked. Isaac was… inside him. They were having sex.”

“And?” Megan prodded.

“Uh…” Siris hesitated, groaning as he twisted his wrist just right. “Sam was begging Isaac to touch him, to get him off. I think… I think they'd been going at it for a while. Isaac’s clothes were pretty messy.”

“What else?” Megan sounded so sultry, sending a jolt of pleasure down Siris’ spine.

“Isaac was choking Sam. With his tie.” Siris’ hips jerk forward. “Sam was getting off on it. He was… very submissive. After he came, he gave Isaac a blow job.”

“You wish you would've gotten one too.” Megan observed.

“Meg, I'm sorry.” Siris apologized.

“It's alright. Speed up a little.” Megan instructed. She listened to Siris’ breathing pick up.

“Sam was so vulnerable. He let Isaac do whatever he wanted to him.” Siris managed to get out around the moans that were escaping him. “I've never seen him like that. He's usually so... I-I don't know... Dominant.”

“Is that what got you so worked up?” Megan asked. “Seeing Sam in that position?”

“I-I think so.” Siris hissed, knocking his head back against the wall. The repetitive motion of his hand was starting to be overwhelm him. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, the muscles in his abdomen tensing up impossibly. “M-Meg?” He whined into the phone.

“That's it, come on.” Megan cooed. Siris groaned throatily as he came, coating his hand and the floor in front of him in semen.

“Ugh…” He sighed, out of breath. “Thanks, Meg. Love you.” He mumbled.

“I love you too. Come home safe.” Megan made a kissing noise into the phone before hanging up. Siris put his phone away, sinking into a sitting position. He wiped his hand on the wall with a grimace, getting most of the sticky residue off. What remained would have to wait a while.

“Yo, Mace, you in there?” Felix knocked on the door behind Siris, startling him. He scrambled backwards a little in shock.

“Uh, yeah.” He called. Standing, he made his way over to to the door, opening it to reveal a redressed, clean looking Felix. “What do you want?” Siris asked.

“Just wanted to make sure you hadn't died of embarrassment.” Felix prodded, smirking at his partner.

“I'll live.” Siris said flatly.

“Yeah… you got cum on your sleeve.” Felix pointed before turning on his heel, heading back down the hall. Siris hissed out a curse, desperately searching for the stain. When he didn't find one, he looked up to scold Felix only to find an empty hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the middle-ish of the Chorus arc

“You're spoiled.” Felix accuses, watching Locus settle on the bed beside him. The comment earns him a derisive snort. Locus straddles Felix's chest, letting his partner curl his fingers around his thighs.

“You're the one that insisted we try this.” Locus points out, jerking his hips forward when Felix slips cold fingers between his legs. He shudders as Felix coaxes him forward, bringing him closer to his partner's face.

“But you're the one getting an orgasm out of it.” Felix complains. He rubs gently at the dampness between Locus’ thighs, spreading it around.

“I don't doubt that you'll find some way to get off, with or without my assistance.” Locus’ further complaints are silenced when Felix finally presses his tongue between his folds, lapping at his clit deliberately. Locus cusses, falling forward to drop his weight onto his arms. Felix tugs his hips down to meet his mouth, further teasing Locus by rubbing one finger back and forth over his entrance. 

“I always forget how easy it is to rile you up.” Felix pulls away to quip before redoubling his efforts. Locus groans, breath hitching when Felix presses a finger into him. He bucks his hips a little, moving one hand to tangle in Felix's hair.

“You've been thinking about this.” Locus accuses, tugging on Felix's hair. “Ever since we took this contract, you've been more handsy than usual.”

“Just couldn't wait to get my mouth on you. Hell, I would've eaten you out in front of that wrinkly bastard, but you would've killed me.” Felix smirks as Locus shivers at the thought. He adds another finger to make up for the lack of suction from his mouth. “Besides, you love this.”

“I don't appreciate losing good men because you decided we needed to have sex.” Locus points out, rolling his hips to meet Felix's fingers.

“Eh. It was only like ten. Besides, we're getting paid to kill all of them anyway.” Felix silences Locus by pressing his face back between his partner's legs. He grins to himself when he feels Locus tug on his hair, encouraging him to keep going.

“Wh…” Locus cuts himself off when Felix nips gently at his clit. He tugs on Felix's hair with both hands, gasping embarrassingly loud. “Wh-what am I going to tell Doyle?” He manages, rocking his hips forward to try and get Felix to do it again. Felix looks up at him and winks before repeating the action. He relishes the breathy noises Locus makes, and begins massaging the fingers of his free hand over Locus’ hip. Locus closes his eyes, focusing on the stimulus below his waist. He's rapidly approaching orgasm, and tugs on Felix's hair again to let him know. Felix speeds up his fingers, twisting them a little. He knows exactly what buttons to push to make Locus melt under his touch.

“Damn it…” Locus groans, arching his back. He gasps as Felix suddenly pulls away, leaving him rocking his hips against empty space. “Wha-” He yelps as Felix pushes him backwards onto the cot. Felix moves forward, letting Locus grab onto his shoulders as they adjust themselves. He lines up quickly, groaning when he finally presses into Locus.

“Fuck that's good.” He whispers, wrapping an arm around Locus’ waist for leverage. Locus hisses up at him, impatient and a little peeved about being left on the edge. He soon forgets the transgression when Felix starts pistoning his hips back and forth. “Eating you out is good, but being inside you is better.” Felix purrs, loving how Locus flushes at the filthy words. He bites roughly at Locus’ exposed neck, leaving a dark and conspicuous hickey.

“Keep your teeth to yourself.” Locus hisses, annoyed at the mark. He rolls his eyes as Felix disobeys him, sucking another hickey into his collar.

“You're _mine_.” Felix growls. “I want Doyle and all the Feds to know it.” He grins wolfishly when Locus tenses up at the words. Within a minute or two, Locus cums, coaxed into it with another hickey and Felix's deft fingers scraping over his clit. He gasps, closing his eyes tightly. Felix stills with a groan as Locus’ muscles spasm, clamping down around him. It only takes him a few more thrusts to cum as well, and he pulls out gently afterwards.

“I don't _belong_ to you.” Locus points out, sitting up slowly. He doesn't like how Felix eyes him, almost as if he's sizing him up. His partner’s gaze lingers between his legs before travelling back up his body.

“You kinda do, Locs. Where would you be without me?”

“Somewhere warm.” Locus snarks, reaching for his clothes. He jerks them into place, frowning as he thinks over Felix's words. “Not fighting a fake war on some god forsaken planet.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Felix waves dismissively, watching Locus zip up his under armour. “Same time next week?” He asks, grinning at the glare he receives.


	5. Chapter 5 (Locington)

Locus leaned back into the spray of the showerhead, scrubbing at his scalp. He glanced around the empty locker room as he dumped soap into his hand. He'd already checked ten times, but he had to be sure there was no one there. That was why he showered so late. He didn't want anyone to see him and start spreading rumors about him. Although, he was half convinced the federal soldiers were too scared of him to dare say anything about his gender.

He froze as he heard the door open, snapping him out of his thoughts. None other than Agent Washington strode in, looking disheveled. Locus was willing to bet Felix's last paycheck that the ex-freelancer had been having trouble sleeping.

“Oh. Hi.” Washington was just as surprised to see Locus, it seemed.

“Hello.” Locus hesitated, looking away as Washington stripped. “Having trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah.” Washington shrugged it off, stepping into the stall next to Locus. He apparently missed how Locus stiffened. The mercenary was panicking internally. “Y'know, I've been meaning to ask…” Washington trailed off.

“Yes?” Locus felt a cold puddle of anxiety curl around his diaphragm.

“Well…” Wash trailed off, ducking his head under the water. “Some of the men have been talking, y'know, about uh… about you. One of them said that you're transgender?” Wash’s voice squeaked in embarrassment, and the color drained from Locus’ face when he heard the words. “I mean like… if you're not, then I'm sorry.”

“I…” Locus frowned. He wasn't quite sure if that meant to sound as invasive as it did. “I am.” He said slowly.

“Oh.” Wash glanced over at him. “That must suck in a war zone.” He was showing an uncharacteristic amount of tolerance for Locus’ presence. Usually, they were at odds, with the formality of 'Agent Washington’ and 'Locus’ and 'Doyle wants to see this ' and 'we need to requisition more that’.

“Yes. It's… difficult.” Locus watched Wash glance at the scars on his chest. “Especially with limited supplies. Although I'm not sure how any of the men could have found out.”

“Dunno.” Wash shrugged, dumping soap into his hair. “Sounds like one of them heard from someone else who knew someone who heard from someone else, y'know, that kind of thing.”

“Hm.” Locus was fairly certain the only person who knew was Dr. Grey. And he didn't suspect her of blabbing about his secret.

“I won't tell anyone.” Wash spoke up suddenly, making Locus jump.

“...Thank you.” Locus nodded at him, quickly returning his gaze to the floor. He thought a little about Felix, and his initial reaction. 

“Can I ask how long you've been… uh…”

“Transitioning?” Locus provided, forcing himself out of his thoughts of Felix.

“Yeah.” Wash scrubbed at his face, making the skin redden.

“Since a little before my service in the great war.” Locus paused. “Felix was the one who really pushed me to start making changes. He bought me my first binder when he found out I was using bandages to bind.”

“Oh.” Wash looked genuinely surprised.

“He was uncharacteristically thoughtful at the time.” Locus commented dryly. “He also took care of me after my top surgery.”

“The…” Wash gestured loosely to Locus’ chest. He was met with a nod. “I bet that sucked.” He commented. Locus nodded again, wincing at the thought. He remembered how needy Felix had become, since Locus couldn't provide him with attention. He'd actually gone out and slept with other people, claiming it to be justified. Hah. As if-

“Locus?” Wash asked carefully.

“Huh?” Locus looked up.

“You're gonna burn a hole in your retinas if you stare any harder.”

“...” Locus glanced away sheepishly. There was a flare of anger building in his chest, fueled by old doubts about Felix's feelings towards him, and by recent memories of their last encounter. Mostly of how Felix had acted so flippant when Locus brought up the _unsavory_ language he'd used. “Do you want to have sex?” He asked suddenly. Wash choked on his spit, staring at Locus wide-eyed.

“Excuse me?” It was an embarrassing squeak, and Wash’s cheeks were bright red.

“Right here. Right now.” Locus didn't let the crushing anxiety in his diaphragm derail him.

“Uh, I mean… Yes, definitely.” Wash watched in awe as Locus climbed over the waist high boundary between the stalls. They were chest to chest, squeezed into the small space.

“How do you want to do this?” Locus asked. He let Wash guide him back against the tile wall, shoulders pressed just above the dial for the water.

“I don't have a condom.” Wash pointed out. He had one hand resting on Locus’ hip, and the mercenary couldn't shake how the feeling made his skin crawl. He kept telling himself that it was all just to distance himself from Felix, but the thoughts weren't helping.

“It's fine.” He forced out. Hopefully, Wash wouldn't notice the tremble in his voice.

“Okay.” Wash guided Locus’ left leg up to his hip before reaching down to tease his fingers over the mercenary's inner thigh. “Uh, should we kiss, or-” Wash was cut off as Locus grabbed his hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss. They both groaned, teeth clacking together uncomfortably before they found a rhythm where they could swipe their tongues together easily. Wash dipped his fingers between Locus’ thighs, pressing insistently at his entrance. He slowed when he realized how unprepared Locus was. A single digit swiped at the little bit of fluid he found, spreading it around gently. Locus rocked his hips into it, eager to get on with the act. He groaned when Wash finally pressed a finger into his entrance.

“Damn.” Wash cussed. He ground his palm against Locus’ clit as he rocked his finger back and forth. Locus let his head fall back against the tile as he gripped Wash's shoulders. He bit his lip when Wash eased in a second finger, the rocking motion becoming more steady despite the burn Locus felt. Felix was never so patient, and the attention felt odd. Locus squeezed his eyes shut as Wash pressed sloppy kisses to his neck and jaw, leaving a short trail of saliva between them. It was sweet, oddly chaste, and the way Wash licked reverently at the water droplets on Locus’ skin made Felix's kinks look even more disgusting.

“More.” Locus whispered, voice echoing loudly on the tile. He bit his lip as Wash readjusted their limbs, pressing their hips together. Wash pressed in gently, guiding Locus down onto his cock. It was slow, calm, and the world seemed to stop spinning. The spray of the shower barely registered in Locus’ mind as he focused on the stretch of being filled and the deep ache that had started burning in his core.

“Good?” Wash asked, a little out of breath. He tipped Locus’ head down, cupping his cheek to kiss him. Locus flushed at the contact, but allowed it, pressing forward timidly into the kiss.

“Y-yeah.” He manager after a second, distracted by Wash moving his hips in slow circles. Seemingly pleased by the verbal confirmation, Wash sped up, steadily thrusting his hips back and forth. Locus groaned, digging his nails into Wash's shoulder viciously. He left raised, angry marks that travelled towards Wash's clavicle. In return, Wash leaned closer, biting a deep mark into Locus’ neck. He moved a little lower, towards Locus’ shoulder, and repeated the process. It left little imprints of his teeth, sure to bruise later.

“Getting pretty close.” Wash warned, rubbing at Locus’ hip with his free hand.

“Just… just a little longer.” Locus begged, arching his back so Wash could thrust deeper inside him. Wash wrapped an arm around Locus’ waist to support him. He let Locus guide his other hand down between his legs, both flushing deep red. Locus moaned when Wash started rubbing his clit in time with his thrusts, making him clench up. Wash stuttered his hips forward at the feeling, finally cumming. He leaned into Locus, keeping his hand motions steady. 

“Ah…” Locus’ voice cracked, and he knocked his head against the tile wall as he came, leaving more scratches on Wash's back.

“Fuck…” Wash pulled back gently, steadying Locus. His eyes widened in surprise when he was kissed again, more gentle than before.

“Thank you, Agent Washington.” Locus said, the stiffness back in his voice. He pushed past the Freelancer, going to towel off and get dressed. He'd spent long enough wasting his time, he had work to do. The guilt and shame hit him like a wall, and he moved quickly, acutely aware of Wash's gaze on his back. He had acted impulsively out of the need for petty revenge, unbecoming of a soldier. Locus tossed his towel in a laundry bin before leaving, hurrying through the halls to his quarters.

He needed to think. He needed to process what he'd just done. The heat of shame pooling in his gut, the cold press of guilt in his brow, and the liquid cooling on his thigh were all hard reminders. Felix was going to be so mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a question about requests earlier, and I'm open to the idea, but I think I'll put them in a seperate fic. If you have an idea for something like this, leave a comment or shoot me an ask on tumblr
> 
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
